Zootopia's fault
by Izahina98
Summary: "Bi-bisakah kau melupakan Zootopia-mu bahkan saat kita bercinta, Chanh?"-Baek/CHANBAEK, YAOI. Pwp. Mature content. Area anak kecil dilarang masuk. Rnr?


…

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk kurva, terlipat kedua lengannya di dada. Wajah tegas itu benar terlihat memerah hingga ke telinga, nafasnya berat juga berdentum dua kali lipat jantungnya. Menatap pemandangan di hadapan sambil sesekali membasahi bibir.

Rambutnya masih terdapat tetesan dingin air selepas mandi, bertelanjang dada dan melempar ke sembarang arah handuk putih yang semula tersampir di pundak kanan.

"Chanyeol? Kau su-dah selesai?"

Yang di panggil semakin lebar tersenyum, membentuk bulatan kecil yang menambah kesan tampan dari pipi sebelah kirinya. Jemari nya diam-diam menggeser tombol pada _remote_ kecil di tangan yang semula berada di sofa kamarnya.

"Angh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun sontak semakin menungging, bergesekan dengan _bed cover_ kedua putingnya yang mengeras hingga desahannya semakin terdengar frustrasi dan binal. Menggeliat dengan tak nyaman setiap kali sesuatu di dalam bergerak liar dan menyentuh kelenjar kenikmatannya.

Perutnya melilit, seperti siap kapan saja meledakan sarinya. Bantal yang menahan wajah manisnya pun sebagian telah basah akibat liur yang menetes, tak kuasa menahan desahannya di saat titik nikmatnya terus di tekan juga di senggol oleh dildo yang keras pula kasar permukaannya. Seakan memang di desain untuk menggaruk dinding rektrumnya tanpa ampun.

"A-aku sudah tidak kuat!" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan nafas ketika pelepasnya ia rasakan hampir menghampiri. Kepalanya pun sesekali menggeleng, berharap kain yang menutupi matanya merosot jatuh dan ia bisa melihat kembali. "Chan-yeolhh _please…."_

Chanyeol terkekeh, naik ke atas ranjang dan sengaja menarik garis selangkangan si kecil agar Baekhyun semakin menungging, menempelkan dada bidangnya pada punggung Baekhyun yang basah karna keringat. Tangannya asik memainkan dildo, mengeluar-masukan dengan perlahan.

" _No,"_ Suaranya dalam, penuh dominasi. Menggetarkan telinga hingga si kecil melenguh pasrah tanpa penolakan.

Cuping telinganya di kulum, membuat telinga itu semakin merah dan menjelar hinga ke kedua pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun. Terlalu pasrah pada suara _husky_ yang menggetarkan hati juga melemahkan seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Merasa bangga juga karena nada penuh nafsu itu hanya di tunjukan untuknya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengotori _bed cover zootopia_ milikku yang baru, _Baby._ " Katanya dengan penekanan, mengecup punggung putih itu sesekali menjilatnya. Sedang tangan kanannya telah merambat ke bawah untuk memberikan remasan kecil pada _twins ball_ Baekhyun. "Aku akan menghukummu tanpa ampun jika terjadi. Ini _bed cover_ kesayanganku."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi kesal mendengarnya.

Chanyeol lebih menyayangi _bed cover_ bergambar _Character Zootopia_ kesukaannya dan membiarkan dirinya kesakitan menahan pelepasan ini? Oh, ingatkan Baekhyun untuk merontokan rambut si jangkung tak tahu diri itu nanti.

"Berhentihh mengatakan itu, Chan!"

Si pria tak menjawab. Kedua tangan Chanyeol bekerja bersamaan; Tangan kanan asik memainkan dildo, sedang tangan yang lain masih sibuk meremas bola kembar yang menggantung milik suami kecilnya.

"Chanyeoliehh.. hen-hentikan akh akhh!" Dia menyuruhnya untuk menahan. Namun gerakan tangan pria itu justru memang sengaja untuk membuatnya _orgasme_ lebih cepat. Tawa ringannya bahkan bisa ia dengar di perpotongan lehernya, seolah mengejek. "Ti-tidak kuat anghh—ahhnn!"

 **Crot.**

Perutnya mengejang, semua sarafnya seperti tersengat. Cairan itu tak terelakan keluar dengan tiba-tiba, menyembur deras dan membasahi _cover bed_ yang di dominasi oleh gambar animasi berwarna _orange_ tepat di bawahnya. Membiarkan mulutnya terbuka untuk mendesah lebih keras sambil menyerukan nama dominannya.

"Kau mengotorinya," Chanyeol justru tersenyum senang.

Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati. Tahu betul jika suami jangkungnya ini memanglah sengaja.

"Bersiaplah menerima hukuman dariku, _Baby smurfie."_

Sekali lagi, tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menjambak rambut Chanyeol nanti.

 **.**

 **Zootopia's Fault**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn: YAOI, BL. PWP. Mature Content. Area anak kecil di larang masuk. Full NC. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol itu sangat menyukai animasi berjudul _Zootopia._ Di dalam kamar mereka bahkan terdapat _action figure_ juga hal-hal berbau animasi tersebut termasuk _bed cover_ yang baru di belinya seminggu yang lalu. Dan baru ia pakai sekitar dua hari setelahnya.

Intinya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan _Zootopia_ terlebih _character_ utamanya pasti dia beli.

Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa namanya dan tidak mau mengingat karena untuk berpikir dengan benar saja kini ia tak mampu, terlalu kewalahan menerima semua sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan di permukaan kulitnya.

Hampir tiga hari memang mereka tidak bercinta. Chanyeol asik dengan koleksi _Zootopia_ nya dan dia sibuk mengurusi suami nya yang sedang cuti musim panas.

"Yeolhh-akhh ahhn…" Desahnya keras.

Dadanya agak membusung, terpejam sesaat kedua matanya ketika menahan nyeri dan nikmat saat puting kirinya terselip di antara gigi Chanyeol. Di sedot juga di gigiti dengan gemas hingga Baekhyun merasa jika putingnya akan putus sebentar lagi.

Tubuhnya sudah lelah, namun penis suaminya itu bahkan tak mau juga keluar bahkan setelah dua jam berlalu. Cukup untuk membuat kamar mereka berantakan karena bantal juga selimut yang berceceran entah kemana. _Bed cover_ yang susah payah Baekhyun pasang pun sudah terlepas sebagian dan kusut, terdapat cairan spermanya yang sudah mengering ataupun yang masih baru.

"Katakan," Chanyeol memusatkan atensinya sesaat pada pusar Baekhyun, mengecup juga menjilat lubang itu sebelum kembali mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sayu, "Angh—apahh?" pandangannya tak fokus setiap kali Chanyeol mengorek lubang perutnya dengan telunjuk. Dia sepertinya enggan berpindah dari sana.

"Apa kau yang membuang seluruh kaos, _action figure_ dan juga _underwear Zootopia_ milikku?"

"Eung?"

Baekhyun masih tak fokus.

"Jujurlah. Apa kau yang membuang koleksi _Zootopia_ ku yang baru?"

Ah, Baekhyun mengingatnya.

Dia memang membuang seluruh koleksi milik Chanyeol karena terlampau kesal, pria itu lebih mementingkan benda-benda tersebut daripada dirinya. Bahkan acara kencan mereka kemarin gagal total karena Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk melihat toko bertema _Zootopia_ yang baru di buka minggu lalu di persimpangan jalan dekat apartemen mereka.

Mengesalkan bukan?

Padahal sudah seharian penuh Baekhyun membuat list tempat kunjungan yang akan di singgahi mereka, tapi nyatanya apa? Sia-sia.

Coba katakan bagaimana caranya agar dia merasa tidak kesal?

"Iyahh! Aku yang melakukan-AHH YEOLHH!"

Matanya membulat, melengkung tubuhnya dengan kaki mengkerut ke dalam. Terjulur lehernya juga merasakan perih yang teramat ketika Chanyeol kembali memaksakan kejantanannya yang mengacung untuk menerobos masuk lubangnya disaat dia belum membuat persiapan.

Air matanya bahkan sudah keluar dan membuat anak sungai di pipinya yang tembam.

"Sa-hiks sakit Chanyeol!" Rengeknya lucu.

Pinggul pria itu justru bergerak, tak ingin terlalu lama membiarkan suami kecilnya tenggelam dalam rasa sakit. Dia ingin menggantikannya dengan rasa luar biasa yang akan membuat nya kehilangan akalnya. Untuk kesekian kali.

Chanyeol menjilat air mata di pipi si kecil, meraup bibir ranum itu juga sesekali menghisap belah atas dan bawahnya. Memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun untuk ia tahan di kedua sisi kepala saat pinggulnya bergerak mencari kepuasan, berusaha mencari kelenjar kecil milik suami mungilnya di dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau membuang mereka hm? Aku menyayangi mereka semua—ouhh."

Baekhyun berusaha membebaskan kedua tangannya dari Chanyeol. Namun hal itu justru membuat si pria mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala, tak membiarkannya bergerak bebas juga sesekali meraup kedua puting susunya yang mencuat ketika dia membusungkan dada.

"K-kau lebih menyayanginya? Akh. Daripada aku?" Nadanya terdengar kesal, menahan pula mati-matian lenguhannya ketika urat-urat tebal penis suaminya menggesek lagi dinding rektrumnya. "Kencan kita engh—bahkan gagal Chanyeol!"

"Kencan kita tidak gagal, _Baby._ Kita kan berkencan di dalam toko itu."

"Tsk. Apanya yang berkencan?! Kau hanya—ahnn ouhh astaga!" Ucapannya membuyar sudah, prostatnya tersentuh dan otomatis mengirimkan sinyal yang membuat desahannya keluar dengan sendirinya.

Tempo tusukannya semakin cepat ia rasakan, menumbuk telak prostatnya tanpa ampun. Sedang tangan nakal Chanyeol bermain pada penis kecilnya yang basah, menggoda main-main _uretra_ nya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ hingga Baekhyun tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain mendesah juga menggeliat liar di bawah sang dominan.

"Akh. Akhh yeolhh terus~" Rengeknya. " Berhenti memainkan penisku dan gerakan pinggulmu lebih ke-kerashhh!" Jeritnya saat Chanyeol justru memelankan tempo, membuat Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah. "Chanyeolhhh~"

"Aku akan bergerak setelah kau memberitahuku diamana koleksi _Zootopia_ ku."

"Ahh-ahhnn.. aku-ughh memberikannya pada Howen, anak tentangga kita."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, semakin frustrasi saat kenikmatannya sudah di ujung dan harus terhalang oleh masalah _Zootopia_ yang membuatnya semakin kesal saja. Apalagi jika Chanyeol masih saja terus menanyakan benda-benda itu. Ini semua karena _Zootopia,_ Baekhyun membatin.

"Bi-bisakah kau melupakan _Zootopia_ -mu bahkan saat kita bercinta?" Anak itu menatapnya sengit, memberikan penolakan yang nyata saat sesi panasnya terganggu hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini.

Hey, tenang saja. Chanyeol hanya bercanda. Dia memang penggemar berat _Zootopia,_ tapi Baekhyun-nya tetaplah nomer satu di dalam hatinya. Dia terlalu mencintai pria kecil menggemaskan di bawahnya ini.

 **CHUP—** Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

 **CHUP. CHUP. –** Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun lembut.

Dan satu kecupan terakhir, mendarat di belah bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyelipkan telapak tangannya pada tengkuk si kecil, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengalungkan lengannya di sekitaran leher Chanyeol, memberikan akses masuk dengan membuka mulutnya.

Lidah keduanya saling beradu, membelit dan menyapa satu sama lain. Membuat liur melebur menjadi satu dan meluber di sela bibir si kecil, menambah kesan panas dan _sexy_ ketika cairan itu menuruni dagunya.

"Enghh.. Chan—humphtt… mmhh.." Baekhyun melenguh di sela pangutan, matanya terpejam dan mencoba fokus pada ciuman tanpa terganggu dengan pergerakan Chanyeol di lubangnya.

"Ugh, ngah-hah.."

Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal, dadanya naik turun menggoda hingga mengundang kekehan Chanyeol. Di kecupnya pucuk kedua puting Baekhyun bergantian, merunduk dan menatap dalam mata sabit itu hingga di pastikan membuat si kecil meleleh. Terlalu terpesona oleh tatapan dominannya yang tampan.

"Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu dari apapun sayang…"

"Tapi kau selalu bilang _Zootopia_ terus. Aku kesal!" Bibirnya mengerucut, membuat Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu seraya membelai pipinya. "Sesuka apapun aku terhadap _Zootopia,_ tak bisa mengalahkan rasa cintaku padamu. Kau segalanya untukku."

Baekhyun merona, tapi tak mau terlihat jika dia memalu karena ucapan suami jangkungnya itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke direksi lain, melarikan tatapannya pada objek selain bola mata Chanyeol.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol terdiam, teringat oleh sesuatu.

"Ah, tapi bukankah kau sama? Kau selalu mengabaikan aku bila sudah berhubungan dengan idolamu."

Kening mereka menyatu. Chanyeol menatapnya, tanpa ekspresi. Namun Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol tengah menahan kesalnya, hanya saja tidak ia tunjukan dengan gamblang.

"Siapa yah namanya? Aku lupa." Chanyeol memasang wajah soknya, melirik langit-langit bola matanya namun tangan itu kembali bekerja untuk merangsang Baekhyun di bawahnya. "Leo? Leon? Ah, siapa ya?"

"Loey akh-ahh Loey Park…"

"Oh, kau mendesahkan namanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng brutal, menatap sayu Chanyeol seolah meminta belas kasih. Tahu benar tabiat suami tampannya yang pencemburu ini. Ya walaupun dia tak benar-benar sengaja menyebut nama biasnya itu dalam desahan. Salahkan saja tangan Chanyeol yang bermain di penisnya.

"Ti-tidak, Chanhh. Kau salah paham!" Dia menjeda untuk menarik nafas. Namun matanya membola saat tubuhnya tahu-tahu dibalik paksa oleh Chanyeol, ditarik garis selangkangannya hingga tusukannya terasa semakin dalam.

 **Plak.**

"Akhh!"

Baekhyun meringis perih saat bokong sintalnya di tampar seiring dengan di tariknya kejantanan Chanyeol dari lubangnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika benda ini kugunakan untuk menusuk lubangmu hm?"

Chanyeol menyeringai setan, mengangkat sebuah _lightstick_ yang entah dari mana bisa ia temukan. Berwarna putih dengan lambang segi 6 di bagian atasnya, membuat Baekhyun sontak meronta ingin dilepaskan. "ahh.. _Andwaeyo_ , Chan!" Ujarnya memelas.

Namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil seraya memasukan ujung bawah benda itu tepat pada lubangnya, "ahhn.. Akhh-Chanyeolhh! Hikss.. Ah-No!"

Chanyeol kembali membalik tubuhnya, sebelah tangannya dengan mudah menekan kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya. Sedang tangan yang lain tetap mengeluarkan masukan _lightstick_ di dalam lubang dengan tempo semakin cepat dan tak beraturan.

"A-akuhh membelinya dengan ahh-ouhh yeolh.. Dengan perjuangan…" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menengadah wajahnya saat ujung benda tumpul itu menekan dalam titik kejutnya.

"Kau pikir aku membeli semua barang _Zootopia_ tidak dengan perjuangan hm?"

Chanyeol semakin dalam mendorong hingga pegangan _lightstick_ tersebut tenggelam seluruhnya. Mata bulat itu tak mau teralih sedikitpun dari wajah memerah Baekhyun yang mampu membangunkan libido nya sampai ke puncak, sesekali mencuri satu ciuman basah dari bibir yang kerap terbuka.

Baekhyun tak mampu merangkai kata yang ada dalam otaknya, semuanya membuyar dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mendesah lebih keras. Tubuhnya memang lelah, tapi semua sentuhan tangan kekar Chanyeol terlalu membuai.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun bahkan kian mengangkang lebar, "akh-aku.. akuh seben-tarhh lagihh, Chan…" Dia melenguh pula dengan sengaja merapatkan rektrumnya agar dinding lubangnya bisa merasakan jelas gesekan yang membakar gairah.

Chanyeol sesekali mengecupi perut Baekhyun, naik untuk kembali menyelipkan puting susu si kecil yang kini memerah. Menggigit main-main tonjolan menggemaskan itu hingga ia merasakan tubuh dibawahnya mengejang sambil mencengkram kuat kedua bahu kokoh suaminya.

" _Cum! Chanyeoliehh cum-cuming ahh!"_

 **Crot.**

Cairan itu sekali lagi membasahi perut keduanya, membuat pula senyum kepuasan terulas di bibir tebal Chanyeol. Merasa menang.

Chanyeol merunduk untuk menatapi lebih jelas wajah Baekhyun yang semakin mempesona selepas orgasme nya yang kesekian. Rambutnya yang basah menempel di pipinya, mulutnya yang terbuka ketika menarik oksigen dengan rakusnya.

Ah, rasanya dengan melihat itu saja sudah membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang.

"Cantik sekali." Satu kecupan mendarat sempurna di kening si kecil.

"Aku mencinta—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun melemparkan _death glare_ untuknya. Walau sebenarnya tak mengurangi kadar keimutannya sama sekali. Namun Chanyeol tahu betul jika tatapan itu berarti akan ada hal yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi.

Karena kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar adalah…

"Park Chanyeol! Tidur diluar dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhku hingga sebulan ke depan!"

Yah, sebuah bencana bagi si _little chanie_ yang bahkan masih terbangun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Oke, ini gak faedah emang :'v  
Udah lama gak ngepost pwp, dan tiba-tiba kepikiran bed cover zootopia nya si Chanyeol pas nge-live ig. Dan yeah, gak terlalu hot ya? Maapkeun :"

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah mau mampir dan baca. Reader tercinta, sider atau tamu baru. Terimakasih, jangan lupa review. Kalau bisa kaliamatnya panjang, sepanjang anu nya Chanyeol, ehe.

Oke, nantikan Iza di cerita selanjutnya.

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


End file.
